A Tale Of Memories
by Senpai's Boo
Summary: I woke up with no memories by an estate owned by a girl named Sachiko. Taken in by the three boys Yoshiki, Satoshi and Morishige, I have to go through each day, searching for a way to get back them back. But these boys are not ordinary boys at all. Including having special powers, there is something about Yoshiki. Why is he so cold to me? Why won't he tell me what powers he has?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yaz bish, I AM BACK! Man, I'm so excited for this story! I've been thinking about the plot for so long, and FINALLY I CAN PUBLISH IT XD! But gosh, like always I hope you guys will approve of this! This one will be a romance/drama/supernatural/mystery. Yeee, lots of genres :P But still, I hope you'll like this! PLZ ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER ;3**

 _I'm sorry…_

 _I'm so sorry…  
_

_Please…forget about me…_

 _Forget me and find happiness…without me…_

 _Ayumi…please…_

Waking up surrounded by those colored autumn leaves… I don't remember anything. Or maybe… That crying voice apologizing over and over again is all I can remember. Brushing my hands all over the wet ground with yellow, red and orange leaves, I slowly opened my eyes and tried to focus on a single non-existing object. Where am I…?

I tightly pressed my hand against my forehead the same moment that intense headache hit me. Oh god, my throat! I coughed and covered my mouth, feeling like I was going to throw up at any second. I feel sick…! I breathed heavily over and over again to calm myself, and it gradually seemed to work. I looked down on my body and looked at the white dress with really thin straps that I was wearing. Gosh, no wonder I'm so cold! Looking up at the sky, the sun was barely breaking through the thick layer of clouds. It'll rain soon, I suppose.

I unsteadily rose up on my bare feet and squinted my eyes as I noticed a traditional Japanese estate just a few meters ahead of me. It was incredibly big, similar to a Japanese inn and it looked like those palaces in the ancient Japan. Wait a minute…Have I been here before..? Argh!

I almost fell onto my knees when I once again got hit by a headache. «M-My head!» I groaned out in pain and grasped my hair extremely tightly. The same moment, I heard footsteps coming closer to me.

«Miss! Are you alright?!»

I flinched in surprise as I felt a pair of strong hands grabbing my shoulders. I looked up, only to be met by a pair of dull, green eyes covered by a pair of glasses. His hair was in a shade of dark-blue and he looked quite mysterious, yet there was something about him that made me feel a bit more relaxed.

«Y-Yes... My head just hurt for a bit,» I explained. He knitted his eyebrows together and asked: «You must be freezing. Why are you wearing such thin clothes?» I lowered my eyes to the ground and said: «I…I don't know.»

He loosened his grip on me and asked: «What do you mean?» I folded my hands together and said: «I don't remember…anything.» For some reason, he looked a bit down as if I'd said something unpleasant. «Not even your name?» he asked. My lips parted automatically. I…I remember. «Ayumi…I think,» I answered.

The boy smiled and said: «I'm Sakutaro Morishige. Nice to meet you, Ayumi.» As if someone poked my forehead, I wobbled backwards as I heard his name. Sakutaro Morishige…We kept looking at each other for a while until he offered: «…Would you like to stay with me for a while?»

«H-huh? I wouldn't want to be a bother!» I insisted. He bit his lip, processing what I'd just heard. He thinks that I'll be a bother, doesn't he? After some deep thinking, hes hook his head and almost yelled: «They'll just have to deal with it!»

I jumped at Morishige's loud voice and asked: «They?» «I don't live alone, you see. It's me, my two friends and the head mistress of this estate,» he said. My eyes widened, pointed at the huge estate behind him and stuttered out: «You live..THERE?!» He gently smiled and said: «Correct. It is quite the mansion, don't you think?» I nodded and took my time to just look at it once more.

«Come on, we should hurry,» he said and led me to the porch. I instantly felt insecure coming into the estate. I just woke up with no memories, and now I'm letting this man bring me to his home?! I don't want to admit it, but…I feel so much safer now knowing that I have somewhere to stay until my memories… «hopefully» will come back. I didn't object while he lead me to inside the house.

…

«Oi, Sakutarooo!» I heard coming out of what I assumed was the living room. As we got closer, I noticed a boy around Morishige's age. His hair was brown as well as his eyes and his expression was even frindlier than Morishige's. But as once the boy saw me, his expression turned grim.

«A-….» He stopped talking and just looked at me. And then he looked at Morishige. He sighed an shook his head as if he understood and smiled at me. «So you're the one Sakutaro saved, huh? Nice to meecha!» he said and took my hand. «Oh…Hi. My name is Ayumi,» I said politely. «Satoshi Mochida here!» he said and put his hands on his hips.

Morishige coughed and mumbled: «She appears to have lost her memory.» Satoshi looked up at him and cocked his head to the side as he said: «Is that so…» I pressed my lips together and looked around in the mansion. Why does all this…seem so familiar…? I brushed my bangs back and noticed Satoshi and Morishige mumbling behind my back. I only understood a few words:

«What ***** done? We **** him…»

«I know, I know but ***** she*****Sachiko will****sure!»

«If you just**** a few days, and***»

«What's done****. You tell her and I'll call him.»

«Umm…» I mumbled behind them. Morishige turned to me and said: «Sorry about that. We just had to talk about something.» «Oh, it's okay!» I stuttered out . They looked at each other and turned to me when Satoshi said: «We'll have to talk about the situation to the head mistress Sachiko.» «Then, I should join you,» I said. Satoshi sighed and said: «I…I don't know if that's such a good idea.» «Huh?» I mumbled. Morishige nodded and said: «She's… very rough around the edges and even violent.»

I didn't say anything at his quote. V-Violent… I looked down on my tip toes and didn't even look at Moriswhige when he said: «Just stay here. Excuse us.» Not waiting for my answer, they already went ahead of me. I didn't want to eavesdrop, so I did as they said and stayed where I was.

 ***22 MINUTES LATER***

I didn't think much about what they said. I just sat down in the corner with my hands wrapped around my knees. I could hear a little girl's voice, talking loudly and even yelling at times. Gosh, my head hurts…! I know, I must have heard that voice before…! With my mind being filled with thoughts, I started thinking about that single memory I have…

The voice…from when I woke up.

The voice that apologized to me with such sadness in his voice. It was a man's voice and I feel such despair when I recall it. I know that it's from the life I had, but the life I don't remember. Distracted by my thouhgts, I jumped as I heard Satoshi and Morishige walking up behind me.

«We're finished,» Morishige said and put his hand on my shoulder from behind. I wrapped my arms tighter around my knees and looked down on the floor. Satoshi looked at me and said: «You don't have to be shy Ayumi! You're free to stay here until you get your memory back.»

«Really?» I asked. He nodded and handed me a pair of clothes. «You should change into these if you don't want to catch a cold,» he said. I took them and smiled in appreciation. «Let me show you your room,» Morishige said and helped me up from the ground. «Ah…Thank you…,» I said and followed him down the hallway.

…

«So…Is there anything else you need?» he asked after showing me my room. It was really big and to my surprise, there was a regular bed there and not a matress on the floor like most japanese inns. «No, this is more than enough. Thank you som much!» I said gratefully. He smiled at me as if to say «Don't mention it.»

«Ayumi…You don't remember your family either?» Morishige asked. I turned to him with a slighty surprised expression. My family…? I started twiddling my thumbs, not knowing how to answer. I could have a family that's waiting for me to come home…

«Sorry…I shouldn't have asked,» he said and fixed his glasses. I sat down on the bed and didn't say anything as he looked at the ceiling. «Oh…One more thing. Dinner will be ready in a few hours. And our other friend who lives here will be home before dinner so you can meet him too,» he said before leaving.

Is this..the right thing? Is it right for me to just move in with these people? Those kind of thoughts haunted me from the time I changed into the dry clothes until a few hours passed. While walking through the hallway, I knew what I needed to do.

…

«Ah, hey Ayumi! Dinner will be ready in a sec!» Satoshi said from the kitchen. A guy that cooks? Oh well, I don't see any servants here. Morishige was sitting down by a table, so I joined him.

«I hope you're hungry,» he said. I nodded and folded my hands together in anticipation. I waited until Satoshi sat down as well after serving something that looked like curry.

«Let's dig in!» he said and rubbed his hands. To be honest, it wasn't that bad. I was hungry anyways, so I would have eaten dirt if that was the only thing they served. But I needed to talk with them. «Hey…» I mumbled. Both of them looked up at me in question. I coughed and said:

«You've been so kind to me…I want to pay you back. If only you two and the other guy are living here, I should become your servant! I can cook, clean and stuff!»

Satoshi's eyes widened in a small shock as well as Morishige's. «We don't need servants. We can do way more than you know,» Morishige said. I raised my eyebrow and asked: «What do you mean…?»

Satoshi smirked and whispered to Morishige: «It's okay to tell her. Sachiko said so…as long as the same thing doesn't happen again.» The same thing…? Morishige sighed, looked at me sincerely and asked: «Do you truly want to know?»

Paralyzed by his intense gaze, my lips were shaking. «Um…I…» He sighed again and looked at the flower vase on the table. «All three of us…have two abilities. One that brings joy, and one…» Before finishing his sentence, he took a hold of one of the flowers in the vase and stared at it. My heart skipped a beat as I saw the flower withering right before my eyes.

«…that brings despair,» he finished.

«Oh my god…» I whimpered out. It just…withered! It was so fresh just now, so how…?! I was extremely surprised, yet…For the hundreth time, I've seen this before! But…Ugh, I don't remember…

«You…You have powers…?» I asked as calmly as I could. Satoshi nodded and explained: «Us three are orphans. Sachiko picked us up and raised us right here. However…she granted us these powers, because…» He stopped and said with a grim look: «I'll tell you another time, actually». I bit my lip and clutched onto my hair. «So…What are they exactly?» I asked. Morishige fixed his galsses and explained:

«Like I said, we have two powers each that are balanced. If I have used the joy-power, I can't use it again until I've used my despair-power once to create balance. Also, our powers are on different levels when it comes to intensity. Satoshi has the least intense, our friend is in the middle and I have the most intense. Do you understand?»

«I…I think…» I said. This is way too much for me… So magic exists!? And why would this Sachiko let them tell me this when I've only just met them?! However, I'm still very curious. «What kind of powers do you have?» I asked shyly.

Satoshi cuckled and answered: «I, the «weakest» can either light up or darken. I could easily create an eclipse, right now actually! Morishige, «the strongest» can either kill or revive…Intense, I know.»

«And…what about your other friend?» I asked hesitantly. Morishige replied: «Ah, right. He can either-…

…

He stopped talking the moment we heard footsteps down the hallway. When they got extremely close, my heart started beating rapidly as I laid my eyes on a tall blonde-haired buy with icy silver eyes that stood right by the doorsill to the kitchen.

He stared straight into my eyes… My head and heart started aching when I saw him for some reason. He's so…angel-like. His hair may be messy and his clothes may be untidy, but… He looks so pure. Just…Who is he and why is he looking at me like that…? Is he shaking? «Hey Yoshiki!» Satoshi said to break the silence.

He stopped looking at me and mumbled: «Yeah, hi…» Morishige coughed and said: «This is the girl I told you about…» Again, he started looking at me. I stood up and mustered up a smile while saying: «Nice to meet you…I'm Ayumi!»

No talking. No handshaking. Nothing. His gaze looked somewhat… forlorn and depressed. He looked down on the floor and said: «I'll go to my room.» I almost felt rejected when he stormed out of the kitchen to his room.

«He's been through hell these past few days…Just give him time,» Satoshi said to comfort me. I just stood there, thinking about my actions. «Did I do something…?» I asked. None of them answered me, much to my confusion. I sighed and sat back down to continue eating.

If only I had my memories…I wouldn't be this confused.

 **A/N: Alright, chu thinking about the first chapter? Plz review and tell me :3 As always, UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YEEEEEEY CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Alright, I dunno what to say, so just PLZ ENJOY ;3**

He just stormed off… My stomach hurt when I thought of that. They told me that I hadn't done anything wrong, but that's hard to believe. The way he stared at me… I laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

It's pitch black outside… After finishing dinner, I immediately went off to my room. I've just isolated myself in here for over 2 hours. My thoughts are… circling around my mind in a huge mess. And with my memories gone, it's even harder to move on. God, how did I even end up here…?

 ***KNOCK KNOCK!***

«Ah..!» I blurted out when someone knocked on the door to my room. I sat up and said: «Come on in.» The person didn't hesitate and opened the door the second after I gave him permission. My breathing stopped for a moment as I saw the blonde-haired boy for the second time by the door.

«O-Oh…Hi,» I said and gulped. He put his hands in his pockets and said: «I'll get straight to the point…»

«Huh?» I mumbled in question. He closed the door behind him and went a bit closer to me, his bangs covering a part of his eyes. «Listen. First of all, I'm sorry for behaving that way,» he said. I raised my face to let my eyes meet his, but he moved his gaze away from mine, as if he was rejecting me. «It's okay… I must've went over the line, no?» I asked. «Nah, it wasn't that,» he said. A part of me thought his apology was a bit…lazy?

«Um…Is there anything else?» I asked as politely as I could. «Yeah, actually. I was asked to take care of you until you get your memory back. I don't want to hear any objections, 'cause Sachiko has already given me orders, alright?» he said, surprising me with his cold tone.

I know that I barely know him, but I hate it when people talk so coldly to me. «You don't have to be so cold to me!» I blurted out, louder than I expected. His bangs went up a bit so that I could see his widened eyes. «You…» He had his finger pointed at me, but he didn't finish his sentence. He shut his mouth after sighing and said: «I'll be going.»

I don't know why I did that. I immediately knew that what I'd done was wrong when he looked at me from behind with those shocked eyes after I pulled him towards me by his jacket.

«Sorry!» I yelled out and let go of his jacket. He turned to me again and asked: «…What is it?» I quickly came up with an excuse and said: «I…I have a few questions!»

He raised his eyebrow and asked: «I thoughts those idiots told you everything.» I shook my head and said: «I'm sure they told me everything, so it's probably me being slow.» He looked at me for a while and sat down next to me on the bed and asked: «What do you want to know then?» I basically ran through my thoughts, I asked: «Why did Sachiko give you those powers?»

As if annoyed, he crossed his arms and groaned: «That's like the most important thing, and they didn't tell you that? Geez…» He sighed, turned to me and explained:

«Sachiko is an unnatural woman. Her body is the one of a 7 year old, but her mind has existed for thousands of years. She desires to live forever, but in order to do that, she needs other people's life spans. And by the use of our powers, we sacrifice people to her when she's feeling weak.»

Wh-What?! «Sacrifice?!» I yelled. He nodded and said coldly: «If you don't like that, then don't even bother us when it happens.» I crossed my arms and held them tightly against my stomach. They sacrifice people…That makes me so sick..!

«You…You won't sacrifice me, will you…?!» I asked in a weak voice. «Heh…» he laughed out. He turned away from me and whispered:

«I won't let them.»

We just sat there quietly after what he said, as if we enjoyed the awkwardness between us. He broke it after a few minutes though, and rose up before saying: «Now you know. So, can I please go? I'm starving.» He just went out without an answer from me, but I stopped him by asking:

«Wait please, Yoshiki-kun! What are your powers?»

…

Why does this room feel so cold all of sudden…? He didn't turn around to face me as he stood there, not moving one inch. I kept looking at him from behind, but he didn't even say a word as if he had stopped breathing too.

He left my room and shut the door behind him, leaving me dazed.

Again, did I say something wrong…? God… What time is it anyway? The clock on the wall showed 9.34. Haaa, I'm really tired… I hope I'll get my memory back tomorrow… After I get some sleep…Ah…

…

 _«Ayumi!»_

 _Those same autumn leaves… Surrounding the two of us as we played around by the hundreds of trees with the warm-colored leaves. A child was calling me… I was supposed to freeze because of the wet ground and the tiny raindrops falling down from the grey clouds. I was barefeet, yet I couldn't be warmer. It was because of the child… I was running, hoping to get closer to the child who was waiting for me. «Ayumi! I found it!» he yelled and started waving at me with something in his hand._

 _«W-Wait!» I desperately squealed out while running towards him. Why…Why can't I see his face…? I can't see his face! But I know him… I know him, yet… As I reached him, I could feel him cup my cheek so lovingly. «Ayumi… You should wear your hair down way more often,» he said pushed my bangs to the side. I could feel my heart fluttering in my chest as I slightly felt his touch on my forehead. «What did you find?» I asked him shyly. «The ring…» he blurted out and opened his fist to show it to me. It was a diamond ring… A quite old-fashioned one, but still beautiful. «I was playing here yesterday and I lost it…I was so scared that I'd never find it! It was my mother's and all…» he mumbled embarrased._

 _«It's okay! At least you found it,» I said and smiled. He nodded and grabbed my hand. «Ayumi... Can we just stay here for a while?» he asked while gently brushing his thumb against my hand.…I know him, don't I? I nodded at him and grabbed both of his hands. «I want to be here…With you,» I whispered, embracing the child. He's so warm…_

 _My beautiful memory…_

 _All I could feel was joy…_

…

I woke up in tears, the tear stains cooling down my cheeks. That child… I wasn't crying because of how touching that was, nor because of all the affection I felt. The child I felt such strongly for… I didn't recognize him. My mind was preventing me from seeing him… Just why…?

It's still early… I'll make them some breakfast! I wiped my eyes and cheeks to get dressed and went to the living room.

…

Nobody was in the kitchen and the living room, so I went ahead and searched the fridge for ingredients for blueberry pancakes. I tried to fry them as quietly as possible, since I don't want to piss them off. They smelled so amazingly good and I would gladly eat all of them by myself, but I wanted to show them that I could at least do something in return.

«What are you doing?» asked a voice behind me, out of nowhere.

«Woah!» I yelled and jumped startled. When I turned around and saw Yoshiki looking wierdly at me, I felt my shoulders tense up. «I-I'm making breakfast for you all,» I answered. He looked at the plate with the huge stack of pancakes and mumbled: «Blueberry pancakes, huh…?»

For the first time…I saw a hint of kindness and warmth in his eyes.

However, it quickly vanished when Satoshi and Morishige arrived in the kitchen as well.

«Man, that smell SO good!» Satoshi yelled out. I giggled and thanked him with a small smile. «We told you, you don't need to do chores for us,» Morishige said, concerned. «Yeah, but…I feel like I can't get any rest until I can pay you back for offering me a home! Please, just let me do something,» I begged.

Morishige sighed, smiled a bit and said: «You're quite firey, Ayumi. I can't say no to you.» «Thank you so much!» I said and bowed to him in exitement. Just by hearing his response, I felt happier. I grabbed the stack of pancakes and put them on the table.

…

«Ayumi, have you gotten any memories back?» Satoshi asked while chomping his pancake really loudly. I wonder…should I tell them? I guess, but I won't tell them the details. «Actually, yeah… I think it was from my time as a child. It didn't tell me much, but I know that it has happened to me before,» I said.

«That's awesome! See, you'll recover in no time!» Satoshi said to cheer me up. However, I didn't really listen to him. All those flashbacks from my dream, reminded me of all the grief I felt from the time I went to sleep to the time I woke up while crying. I didn't see him… I wanted to see him so badly…

Without realizing it, tears started to well up in the corner of my eyes.

«Woah, Ayumi? Are you alright?» Morishige asked as they noticed me crying. «Y-Yeah…Sorry, I just remembered it…» I whimpered out and wiped my tears away, but that didn't stop the new ones from coming.

«Was it…a sad memory?» he asked. I shook my head. «It was a wonderful memory…That's the problem…!» I whispered and covered my red and swollen eyes. I heard one of them sighing and flinched when I felt someone poking me on my arms. I opened my wet eyes, only to be met by those sharp metallic eyes.

«Here. You look awful with tears in your eyes,» Yoshiki said, handing me a tissue. «Y-Yoshiki-kun…» I whispered, taking the tissue and wiping my eyes. His words were cold, but… I guess he really is concerned about me.

It must be fate…That I ended up here.

 **A/N: Oooooooh :3 HOPE U ENJOYED GURL/BOY/TRANSVESTITE XD! Jk, but pleez review and tell me your thoughts! UNTIL CHAPTER 3! ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ALRIGHT HERE'S CHAPTER 3! Already over 100 views! Thanks a lot! Anyways, PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Even though Morishige and Satoshi seemed to enjoy the homemade pancakes, Yoshiki had a really weird expression on his face while eating after he «comforted» me. At least, I haven't seen him being so kind. At the edge of going crazy of frustration, I asked him: «Don't you like them?»

He looked up at me and asked: «What?» «Don't you like the pancakes?» I asked. «Why would you think that?» he asked. «Well… You're not smiling and not talking much either,» I said. He didn't flinch as he replied: «There's no point in talking while eating. If you want me to talk, you should get a new bodyguard.» S-So cold…

«Bodyguard?!» I repeated. «Come on, what else would you call me? You're completely helpess with your memory loss» he said, annoyed. Just a bit of feminism burst through my head after he spit out the quote. Helpless?! Alright, that's it! He has no right to call me a damsel in distress, just because I only have a few memories! He has been mean for way too long! I glared at him and slammed my fist into the table as I almost yelled out:

«I don't need a man to protect me!»

Satoshi's loud chomping sounds stopped and 6 eyes were looking at me with shrunken pupils. I should've apologized, but I kept my gaze fixed on Yoshiki's face. «Just because…I'm female and lost, I will not let you label me like that, okay?! I'm done with trying to act nice when you're treating me like that!»

I could see that his confidence decreased at my words and his lips turned into a thin line. «A-Ayumi…You…» Morishige stuttered out. To my surprise, Yoshiki didn't have any comebacks. I assume I won this round, eh? Hehe…

…

«Hey Yoshiki. You should bring Ayumi to town later. She may recover some memories if she can explore the area,» Satoshi suggested after I finished doing the dirty dishes. Yoshiki looked surprised and asked: «Huh… Is that okay with…y'know…» Satoshi gave him a serious look and said: «You have to contain yourself, no matter how hard it is.»

Yoshiki nodded, turned to me and said: «You'll come with me, won't you?» «I-I suppose…» I answered hesitantely. «Alright. Get ready in an hour,» he said and left the room without waiting for my reply. «I will!» I yelled behind him. «I think he heard you,» Satoshi said and laughed. I took a deep breath and went to my room to get ready.

 ***THE CITY***

«Do you see anything familiar at all?» he asked. I looked closely at the huge buildings, hotels and shopping malls. This lively city was such a huge contrast to the estate I've been in. However, I didn't feel like I've seen it or seen something similar.

«No…Sorry,» I said. «No worries. I can't really imagine what you must be going through,» he muttered. Wow… I looked up at him, almost as if I was praying to him. «G-Geez, why are you staring at me?!» he asked. «Oh, I was just surprised that you actually showed some support…hehe,» I said. «Don't tell me you wanted me to pity you…» he said. I shook my head and whispered: «I didn't say that… I just don't want you to see me as a nuisance.»

He groaned and lightly hit me on the head. «Ow!» I yelped and wobbled a little to the side. «Ba-ka,» he said and went ahead of me. «That's mean!» I yelled after him, trying to catch up. When he turned around, my heart fluttered at the sight…

…Yoshiki was…laughing.

For the short time I've known him and even after seeing Morishige and Satoshi smiling…his smile was the most beautiful. Why do I feel so…nostalgic…?

The time I spent with Yoshiki made me forget about the memories I've lost and just… enjoy myself.

…

«Oh, Yoshiki! Can we please go to that bakery? Pretty pleeeease!» I begged him as soon as I saw the cinnamon rolls by the windows in a bakery. «Gosh, you… haven't changed, have you…?» Yoshiki muttered while smiling a bit. «Huh? What do you…mean?» I asked. He gulped and said: «I-I just thought since you made those pancakes, you must really like sweets.»

«Um… Why would I change that quickly? I mean, I made those pancakes just a few hours ago,» I said. He sighed and said: «Never mind…You wouldn't understand.» Um… What's with him…? Oh well, probably nothing important.

…

«Ahhhhhh, it's so sweet…» I sung out after taking a single bite of a cinnamon roll. Yoshiki laughed for a second while looking closely at me as I ate. In a way, I didn't feel that uncomfortable. Just nervous that he was thinking of a way to murder me while I ate.

«Hey, can you hurry? I promised Sachiko that I would return with a sacrifice before 5,» Yoshiki groaned out. I immediately stopped eating and just looked at him. «N-no way…» I whispered. «Sorry, but she's getting weak. I have no choice, okay? Plus, we only sacrifice people that don't have any purpose in their life, even though those don't give Sachiko that much power. The purer the person is, the more strength they're worth,» he said. I just didn't understand… They know that it's wrong to kill people, don't they?

«Why…just why are you willing to do that for her?» I whimpered out. Yoshiki looked down on his fingers and replied: «All three of us, owe our lives to her. When our parents just left us there, by the porch to her estate…She cared about us when no one did, Ayumi. She was a mother and teacher for us, so we are willing to do anything to repay her, just like how you want to repay us for taking you in.»

What…? Still shaken up after hearing their past, I stammered out: «Y-You guys are…» «Orphans. Yes,» he said, finishing my sentence for me. I was wondering where their parents were… So they don't have any parents.

«I'm sorry,» I said. «Nah, it's okay. I can't even remember them,» he said, smirking. «I can't remember mine either,» I said and giggled. He laughed with me, not caring about the time or the atmosphere. We were actually having a pretty good time together. I feel like I can actually connect with him now, rather than getting intimidated by him.

…

«Look…» Yoshiki whispered as soon as we got out. He was pointing at the sky, burning with so many warm colors, like the ones of the leaves that surrounded me that time I woke up by the estate. «The autumn sky…How beautiful…,» I whispered in amazement. Once again, I felt nostalgia filling my heart while gazing at the setting sun. But this time…the feeling brought tears to my eyes. I wasn't touched by the emotion. That feeling was…grief. Loneliness. Sorrow. Despair. All those things… I did suffer from them once, I think.

W-Woah…What's happening…? My legs feel so… sensetive… «Haaa…» I sighed, exhausted for some reason. «Huh? Ayumi?» Yoshiki asked beside me. Gosh…What's happening to me? I fell onto my knees in pain and clutched my head tightly.

«AAAAAAAARGH!»

«Ayumi! What's wrong?!» I heard Yoshiki yelled out, shaking my shoulders violently. «My head! MY HEAD IS EXPLODING!» I screamed out as loud as I could. «What?!» he yelled out, holding me tighter when I started to lose my balance. Not saying anything, I fell down to the ground and closed my eyes, making Yoshiki shake my body rougher.

«Ayumi, open your eyes! Look at me!»

«Yo…shiki…»

«Hang on! I'll take you to the hospital immediately!»

I didn't need to see his face to understand how panicked he was. My mind felt so foggy… I felt Yoshiki carrying me in bridal style and running really fast, letting fresh air hit the side of my face. It feels like…my body is floating through space…

Wrapped in that nice warmth and feeling so dizzy, I couldn't help but to let go of my conciousness.

 **A/N: My gawsh, what will happen next?! Will she recover a few memories, perhaps all of them?! FIND OUT SOON ;3 Hope you enjoyed as always and plz tell me your thoughts! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ayye Chapter 4 is up! From now on, things will finally start to blossom yass! :3 PLZ ENJOY ;3**

 _The autumn sky was over us. So beautiful… Yet that day, the autumn sky's colors were duller than ever. I knew that I was ready. I didn't want to accept this as a farewell between us. I knew that deep down…I didn't want him to do it. The child from my past memory, was all grown up now. An astonoshing young man, with an aura of protection and bravery. But still, I couldn't see his face…Even now…! It was that time of the year, where the leaves were raining down from the hundreads of trees. How can such beauty and grief be together in the same world…?_

 _The child cupped my cheek and asked me for the 1000th time if he could do what the «she» had told him to do so many times after we… No, my mind won't let me remember our sin. I nodded, tearing up because I knew that this was farewell. «I don't want to leave you…!» I whimpered out and stretched out my arms, trying to hold him just one more time._

 _He didn't want me to. He drifted away from me, apologizing so many times. Not because he couldn't embrace me… It was because he didn't want this, just as much as I didn't want that. Just because of..her, all this seemed like a sin. But, for god's sake, it wasn't a sin! I just…I just…_

 _All I wanted was to stay with the child!_

 _He put his two middle fingers between my eyes and whispered, his voice filled with sorrow:_

 _«I'm sorry…»_

These tears were different from the last time I woke up. I could barely see because of them and the new ones. Where am I? This bed isn't the same I've slept in these past few days. Looking up at the ceiling, I noticed some fairly expensive-looking lamps, lighting up the room I was in. Is this a…hospital? Oh, right! He was going to…take me here.

«Hey…you awake?» a warm voice asked beside me. I turned my face to the direction the voice was coming from. «Yoshiki…,» I whispered out. «Thank god you are… You scared the crap out of me back there!» he said as if he scolded me. I wiped my cheeks and said in a tired tone: «Sorry… I just…I…!»

Remembering my dream, my eyes got filled with hot tears.

«Ayumi… You got a memory back…» Yoshiki muttered. I nodded and said: «It was so painful… I can't believe I went through something like that!» «Was it that bad?» he asked, searching for something in his pocket. «Yeah… I lost someone very close to my heart…» I said.

«Oh…I know how that feels…,» Yoshiki said and sighed. «Huh…? You've lost someone too, Yoshiki?» I asked, surprised. He doesn't seem like that kind of person that would consider anyone precious, to be honest. «Yeah. I guess that's partly why I was very down last week and a few days before,» he explained. Oh… So that's what Morishige and Satoshi meant when they said that he'd been through hell.

«It is definitely the worst feeling in the world…» I said, earning a nod from him. Suddenly, his face lit up. I assumed that he found what he was looking for in his pocket, so he pulled out his hand from it and handed me a tissue.

«You look awful with tears in your eyes,» he said. «Geez, saying that again…» I mumbled, wiping away my tears for good with it. «That reminds me… Did you find a sacrifice?» I asked. Yoshiki shook his head, dissapointed. «Why not? You could have just left for a while, couldn't you?» I said. He covered his mouth with his hand and muttered unclearly: «I thought that…getting you some help was more important. Besides, I'll just tell Sachiko. I'm sure she'll understand.»

«I-Is that so…» I said, flustered about what he said. «Mhm. She's only a tad weaker than usual. She could go a month without sacrifices and still not get weakened to the point where she'll die. But it would be better if I get her a sacrifice now,» he said. I nodded understandingly and sat up in the bed.

«Should we leave? I feel way better, so we can go back to the estate if you want,» I suggested. «Alright, but only if you don't feel dizzy,» he said, offering his hand to me. I took it and unsteadily got up on my feet. «Thanks… Did you call the others?» I asked. While walking to the exit, he replied: «Yeah, they told me that they would make dinner for us, so don't worry about that. For our sake, please don't overwork yourself today and rest. Can you promise me that?»

I couldn't say no with the look he was giving me, so I had to nod, even though I really wanted to work today. «Thank you…» he said in relief and slightly pushed my bangs back. He's being so kind to me right now… It's almost like the ice in his body had started to thaw, bit by bit.

…

«Oh my god, are you okay?! Did you seriously faint!?» Satoshi asked panicked when he and Morishige met us by the door. «Yeah, sorry for worrying you too. I'm completely fine now, though!» I said cheerfully to reassure them. «Thank heaven. I was worried that you had fallen into a coma or something,» Morishige said and chuckled. I laughed with him and said: «I'm alright though, all thanks to Yoshiki. He carried me to the hospital all by himself.»

«Ah…Don't mention it…» Yoshiki mumbled embarrased behind me. Morishige gave him a weird look that I couldn't really translate. «Really? Good for you, Ayumi. Anyways, if you're hungry, dinner's ready!» Satoshi said and went ahead to the kitchen. «Coming!» I said and followed him, lured by the deicious smell of hamburger steaks.

...

The hamburger steak was delicious and we all enjoyed our small meal time together. Even Yoshiki, who disliked chit-chat during meals talked about various things, which clearly surprised all three of us. But when we finished eating…my dizzyness returned. Obviously, Yoshiki noticed that, so he wanted me to rest for a while in my room, so I did. I was hoping that no more painful memories would come back, but…

…

 _You know those times where you feel so small because you don't have much confidence? Right now…Not only did I feel small. I was small. The warmth that my mother and father had given me for the first short years in my life, faded away too soon for some reason. Why didn't they want me anymore…? Why did they leave me here? I was just a little girl, and when my parents weren't with me anymore, most kids would naturally cry. They would cry out for them, hoping that they would pick you up anytime soon. Because…mommy and daddy will always come back for me, right?_

 _But I didn't cry. I loved my parents, of course. That's why I didn't cry. I knew that they would come back for me. I knew that they loved me too, so they would pick me up afterwards, right? They will always come back! Won't they…_

 _No…_

 _They didn't come back…_

 _They just left me there…_

 _They wouldn't care if I became a victim of a murder._

 _I understand that now…_

«God, just stop already!»

I screamed out in despair, waking up from the dream. «No! It can't be!» I yelled out. «Ayumi! What's going on?!» I heard Yoshiki yell from outside my room. Before I could call out to him, he had already opened the door with eyes widened in fear.

«Ayumi!» he yelled again and grabbed me by my shoulders. «Are you alright? What happened?» «I…I…I need some air…» I whimpered out. «Alright… I know a nice place,» he said kindly and took my hand to lead me to the rooftop.

…

It was pitch black outside, so I assumed it was really late. It wasn't cold, but the amazingly refreshing air spread harmony throughout my body. I turned to Yoshiki, who's eyes were shining really brightly when lit up by the moon. «Did I wake you up…?» I asked. He shook his head. I gulped and went a bit closer to him while mumbling: «I finally know the answer to something I've been wondering about…»

«What?» he asked. I hid my face in my hands and said: «Just like you, Yoshiki…I'm an orphan.» He didn't say anything, just pulling me closer to him. I would've pushed him away, but… There was something about his warmth that made me want to have us stay like this.

«My parents abonded me somewhere, so I have no family to return to… That's all I know, plus…» I couldn't hold back my tears, so I just went with the flow, like I've done so many times. I looked into Yoshiki's eyes as I finished the sentence:

«…I also know that I will never see them again…!»

«Ayumi…I'm sorry…» Yoshiki said and stretched out his arm to stroke my hair. His touch made me feel…less lonely than I've felt lately. The way I feel about him…it's complicated. I shouldn't feel this way when I've only known him for a few days. However, I don't…care.

«You're crying again,» Yoshiki said, grabbing my chin and forcing me to face him. I hastily wiped them away and mumbled: «Mm…You're gonna say that I look awful again, aren't you…» Yoshiki wrapped his arms behind my back, pulled me closer and whispered:

«You're beautiful.»

H-Huh? Beautiful…?! «…Are you making fun of me?» I asked, a bit scared when he started to pull me closer. He didn't say anything. He just smiled and gently narrowed his eyes at me. «I always thought you looked beautiful…since I first saw you by that porch,» he whispered lovingly while stroking my hair. Y-Yoshiki…

Just as he said that, he brought my face closer to his and put his lips on top of mine.

A-Ah…! What is he doing…?! I didn't move one inch as Yoshiki pulled me even closer as he kissed me. It feels so…wonderful. Why do I feel so happy…? I barely got any time to think before he let go of me. It was a short, light, but an incredibly sweet kiss.

«I'm sorry…» he muttered, eyes filled with regret. I couldn't say anything, almost as if he also had stolen my breath. «Ayumi…I shouldn't have done that. I promised Sachiko that I would contain myself this time…!» What…? I was just going to ask him what he meant by that, but before I knew it, he had vanished.

«Yoshiki…» I called out in a low voice.

I felt such nostalgia just now…

W-Why did Yoshiki do that…?

 **A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed this…fangirl-satisfying chapter XD! PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE SORY SO FAR! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alrighty, we've reached halway through the story already…. But still, PLZ ENJOY ;3**

He…kissed me.

Holy mother of god, my cheeks get so hot every time I recall that! But… Just, why? He can't possibly have feelings for me when we've only known each other for a few days! I do believe in love at first sight, but how can he have feelings for me when he's been treating me so coldly?

Plus, I still don't know what his powers are. Last time I asked him, it seemed like he was offended or something. Let me think… His powers are in the middle when it comes to intensity. Morishige can kill and revive, Satoshi can darken and enlighten… Maybe Yoshiki can hurt or heal…? I guess it makes sense but if that's true, he could've simply told me that, right? I guess that… there's something preventing him from telling me. I just don't know what.

Ugh, it's getting really chilly outside… Maybe I should get back inside. I prepared myself to climb down the rooftop, but I backed out instantly as I heard footsteps coming up closer behind me.

«Why are you out here at this hour, darling? You might catch a cold.»

«H-Huh?» I asked, panicked and confused when I heard that it was a little girl's voice. I turned around and let my eyes rest on the silhuette of a little girl with pale skin, long black hair and huge, dull eyes smiling softly at me. She was wearing a long, red dress and she looked quite intimidating, but the way she smiled at me and the way she spoke, made me more comfortable.

«I…I just wanted to take a breath of fresh air,» I said in a low voice. Why am I answering her!? I should've asked who she was first…! The girl smiled at me and walked a bit closer to me. «I see… Are you having trouble sleeping?» she asked. I shook my head in denial.I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, which probably meant that she had stopped walking. D-Did I do something wrong? I can feel her precense behind me… Okay, now I do feel uncomfortable!

«Ah… Let me take a look at you,» the girl suddenly said and grabbed my chin fiercly. «W-Whaa?!» I yelped out when she turned my face dangerously close to hers. She narrowed her eyes and moved her gaze up and down my face, noticing every detail. What in the world is she doing…?!

Wait…Have I been in this position before…?

«Ayumi… Your eyes are filled with fear,» the girl said and almost violently let go of my face. «How do you know my name?!» I asked, even more frightened. «Oh my…How rude of me. Sakutaro and Satoshi told me about you, darling. You are suffering from amnesia, aren't you?» she asked. Huh…? Morishige and Satoshi… Could this be…

The head mistress of the estate, Sachiko…

«A-Are you… Sachiko…?» I asked. For a second, her entire face stiffened. Is she even human…? «Yes indeed. You expected an adult, no?» she asked. I shrugged my shoulders. «I…heard that your mind is way older than your body, so I've decided not to judge you,» I said, as nice as I could. She looked pleased at my answer and said softly: «Good. Someone who does not judge, has the purest heart of them all.»

Oh… Pure heart, huh… Didn't Morishige say that she was violent…? She may seem very creepy, but she's being very nice…«Ayumi, may I ask you something?» Sachiko asked. «A-ah…yes,» I said. To my surprise, she grabbed my shoulders and forced me to face her directly. Her ice-cold eyes that reminded me so much of Yoshiki's, pierced into my body, my skull and even my soul. She narrowed her eyes at me when she asked:

«Have you fallen for Yoshiki?»

…

«W-What?!» I yelled out and shook her off me. F-Fallen for him?! «Have you or not?» she asked again. «Of course I haven't! How can I fall in love with someone I barely know?» I said. Sachiko crossed her arms and stared at me, wearing a much colder expression than just now. She closed her eyes and replied: «Yes. You have only known him for a few days. So you cannot fall for him.» Huh? Why does she sound so…jealous?

Sachiko wasn't finished: «I am warning you, Ayumi. All of the boys I have raised, will have to spend their life serving me until they die. If they ever fall in love and decide to settle down with a woman, I will do what I can to prevent that. So do not become too close to Yoshiki, because you will only end up hurting him. But he's like my son, so I gave him a second chance for a reason so that the same thing wouldn't happen again. I have been watching him, and…»

She sighed and moved her face away from mine to hide it. A second chance…? Wh-What does sh-… «Just watch yourself,» was the last thing she said before disappearing like Yoshiki.

She…won't let them fall in love? Isn't that like trapping them inside this estate? Maybe… It really is like Morishige said. She, like everyone else has a dark side.

…

I was walking down the hallway carefully to my room, really tired and I couldn't wait to get some sleep. I thought everyone was asleep, but I stopped walking as I heard mumbling coming from the room I was told was Sachiko's room.

«*** disappointed, Yoshiki. I *** second ***** she****. Why **** kiss****»

I couldn't help myself but to eavesdrop when I heard Yoshiki's voice coming from there as well.

«I apologize ******* but Sachiko, you can't******My ****** are too ******»

«Don't get ***** her. Have you even ******powers, yet? Not even *****'* sacrifice?»

«No to both. I ****** tell****** never****. ******protect her.»

When I pressed my ear against the door, I could clearly hear what they were saying:

«Then how about this: If you don't get me a sacrifice until before Saturday, I will tell her about your abilities and perhaps…get a sacrifice myself.»

«You can't! She will…. Ugh, I don't want to hurt her!»

«Well get me a sacrifice if you really don't want to hurt her. Alright? Goodnight, Yoshiki.»

I understood that I had to leave quickly as I heard footsteps coming closer. I ran the fastest and the most quietly I could to my room and went to bed.

…

 _«The moon is really beautiful tonight…» I said, gazing up at the lovely autumn moon. The grown up child was sitting next to me on the rooftop, gazing at my face from the side. I felt so embarrased with him looking at me like that, but the time we were spending together made me really happy…_

 _«Yeah…,» he said, though he was looking at me. «You're not even looking at it,» I said and laughed. «I'd rather look at you…» he whispered, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. «Y-You…» I couldn't even finish my sentence. This is shocking, because…I know that he hasn't been like this to me ever before. He has…changed._

 _«Ayumi…» Even the way he said my name, sounded like an angel's heartbeat. «Yes?» I replied. «Would you mind…if your future husband was like me?» he asked. My eyes widened at the child's unexpected question. «W-Who said I was going to get married?!» I blurted out. «You're not?» he asked. I sighed and wrapped my arms around my knees. I didn't want to tell him, but… I didn't want to marry anyone. However, I've known him for so long… I need to feel comfortable around the child. I took a deep breath and told him my honest feelings:_

 _«Listen… If I marry someone…I-I can't see you anymore.»_

 _The child took a hold of my cold hands, warming them as I continued: «I don't want that! I want to be with you…forever, if I could!» «Ayumi…» he whispered out and embraced me tightly. These strong, manly arms I were in… I can't believe that these arms belong to the innocent child that showed me his mother's ring… «If you don't mind me saying it… I also want to be with you always…» he said._

 _«Huh…?» I muttered. The child stroked my hair and whispered: «Ayumi… I've loved you, ever since we were both children. So please…let me hold you…Let me be with you…!» «You…» I whispered, shocked at his sweet confession. I didn't feel insecure anymore… I've held such strong affection for the child, and I can't hold it back knowing that he feels the same…_

 _«Then please…Hold me…» I whispered and closed my eyes. I knew what I wanted… The child knew it too. At once I felt his sharp breath on my lips, I brought my lips to his, closing every space between us._

 _This memory… Is one of my most precious._

From the bottom of my heart…I wished that the morning wouldn't come.

 **A/N: Awww :3 So, Hope you enjoyed chapter 5! What are your thoughts about this story so far, bruh? PLZ tell me by reviewing, I really appreciate it :3 UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Be aware of twists, but otherwise PLZ ENJOY ;3**

I was eating my homemade breakfast with everyone when I recalled my last memory for the millionth time. This last one is definitely the most memorable one so far. So, that _child_ … He has been with me my entire life until I lost my memory. Now, he's lost apparently. But wouldn't he still be with me if he loved me? I guess…he lied. My chest tightened in pain when I thought of that innocent child lying to me.

Yoshiki noticed that I'd stopped eating and looked at my saddened expression. «What's wrong?» he asked. As I turned my head upwards to face him, my mind immediately got filled with those images where his face was so close to mine… Oh god no, my cheeks..! I covered my cheeks, turned away from him and stuttered out: «I just… thought about something…»

«A memory…?» he asked. I nodded slowly. It's weird that he still talks to me like nothing happened yesterday. «Sorry. I shouldn't talk about that when you…» he muttered. «It's okay, Yoshiki. I've accepted it,» I said and smiled at him. «Alright… Our little princess is all grown up then,» he said and chuckled. «What's that supposed to mean?!» I yelled out. All three laughed, so I couldn't help but to laugh with them. There a moments like these…That should be held as precious memories and be remembered.

«You've met Sachiko now too, right?» Satoshi asked me. «Mhm. She's… scary…» I mumbled. He breathed out a laugh and asked: «Why do you think that?» «Well…» I coughed a few times and said: «It seems like she doesn't want any of you to ever leave her. Is it really true that you can't leave her for another…woman…?»

Everyone stopped eating and stared at me. I immediately regretted asking them and stammered out: «I'm so sorry! Just forget what I said!» Morishige sighed after swallowing the last pieces of porridge and said: «It is true, unfortunately. I suppose that is why she won't let us study at a normal school or get a normal job. She's afraid we'll get too close to other people, especially girls.»

«But if that's true, why did she allow me to move in?» I asked, confused. Satoshi and Morishige looked at Yoshiki while Satoshi explained: «She refused…at first. But we promised you that we wouldn't develop… «that» kind of relationship with you.» «God… Don't you guys ever feel trapped? Not allowed to fall in love and ever being able to socialize?» I asked.

Yoshiki shrugged his shoulders and said: «I don't know… Who would want to socalize with people like us anyway? We have abilities that would scare some people to death and we sacrifice people.» He said that, but I could clearly see loneliness roaming around in his metalic eyes.

…

We had finished eating and I'd cleaned all the dishes when Yoshiki told me: «I'll have to get a sacrifice, so I won't be home for a while. Be safe, alright?» I nodded and smiled at him as I said: «You too.»

Somehow, the warmth in his voice made my heart so much softer and warmer. If only I could just…embrace him…right now.

Before I could call out to him, I dashed towards him and tightly hugged him from behind.

«A-Ayumi…?!» he yelped out, extremely flustered at my sudden embrace. «Sorry Yoshiki… I just really wanted to-…» I didn't finish my sentence. It wasn't that I was tired or anything. I just didn't want to explain everything to him… «Please…Be safe,» I whispered, barely loosing my grip. «Mhm… I will,» he said, stroking my hands to my surprise.

And so, he went out, looking for a sacrifice.

…

«C'mon, don't look so down. He'll be back soon!» Satoshi said to comfort me, even though he had been away for over 4 hours. «Do you think anything has happened to him?» I asked, worried. «Nah. If anything does happen, he'll use his powers to protect himself,» he said. «I see… You have a point,» I said while nodding. For tonight, I decided to make some fried salmon with baked potato and vegetables.

Then, at once I started frying the salmon, my whole body got paralyzed when my mind got blanked by another memory coming back.

…

 _«You cannot! You are not allowed! You are bound to stay here FOREVER!»_

 _She screamed at us with the most terrifying expression I'd ever seen on her. The child gripped my hand tightly to stop it from shaking. From the moment I fell in love with the child, I knew that she wouldn't let us get married. He hugged me tightly to comfort me, but I knew that it wouldn't change anything. No matter what we did, she wouldn't change her mind._

 _«STOP THIS RELATIONSHIP IMMEDIATELY OR I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET LIVING!»_

«Ayumi!» Satoshi yelled out, grabbing me from behind to stop me from crumbling down to the ground. «S-Satoshi…! I…I…» I was still all shaken up with fear because of that scary memory. «Sorry… I just was a little shocked,» I said while I got up on my feet. «Alright. Don't push yourself,» he said, sitting down by the table. While making the food, my head was filled with thoughts and even while we were eating. That's probably why I didn't even notice when Yoshiki sat down with us.

«W-Woah!» I blurted out, when I all of sudden saw him right ahead of me as we ate. «What is it?» he muttered, a bit annoyed. What's gotten him so moody? «I-I just didn't notice you,» I said. He didn't answer me. He just kept eating, a shadow covering his eyes. Since he looked so depressed, I decided not to ask him about how it went…Or rather, I didn't want to ask him anything at all.

«Excuse me,» Morishige said after we finished eating and went down the hallway to Sachiko's room. He was gone for a few minutes, until he came back saying: «She wants to have a word with all of us. You too, Ayumi.» «A-Alright…» I whispered, following behind them to her room.

…

W-Why is it so dark in here…? I can't see anything! «Satoshi. The lights,» I heard her saying a few meters ahead of me. «Yes,» I heard Satoshi say and clapped once to enlighten the room with his powers. Amazing…

Looking ahead of me, I saw Sachiko sitting down on a chair with a few small stairs below it. The whole room was in a deep shade of read, except for her chair which was in an even deeper shade of red. Sachiko, who was sitting there with her hands folded together. «Welcome to my room, dear Ayumi,» Sachiko said, looking at me. «Thank you…» I said quietly, waiting for something to happen. After a few minutes of silence, Sachiko coughed and said:

«I am getting weaker for every minute. I have not gotten any sacrifices for over two months and I might die if the same happens for a week. However, one of you seem to not taket his seriously.»

She started glaring at Yoshiki and hissed out: «Come here, Yoshiki. You too, Sakutaro.» «Yes Sachiko,» he said, without objection. He went a few steps forward along with Morishige. Why…Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?

«Yoshiki… Is it correct that you still have not found a sacrifice?» Sachiko asked. Her voice was soft, but extremely dangerous. «It is, Sachiko. I am so very deeply sorry,» he said regretfully. Sachiko sighed and said in a low voice: «Yoshiki… I will die in a few days if I don't get any, so… I have lost faith in you.»

«Sachiko… I'm ready,» he whispered. Morishige bit his lip and lowered his head. H-Huh? What's happening?! «Good. Remember Yoshiki, you only have yourself to blame,» Sachiko said coldly. Why is she so cold?! Then…

My heart almost stopped when Morishige put his two middle fingers on Yoshiki's forehead.

«I'm sorry, Yoshiki…» Morishige hissed out in pain. Yoshiki shook his head and rose up his head, his eyelids covered with tears. No… I can't let this…

…

«NOOO!»

At my earsplitting scream, I sprinted forward and jumped on Yoshiki to push him away from Morishige.

«Ayumi!» Satoshi and Morishige yelled in sync at my action. «W-….What did you do?!» Yoshiki hissed out as I tightly hugged him while we were laying on the ground. «I couldn't…stand it…» I whimpered out. «Geez…You fucking idiot…» he muttered out, but he wrapped his arms around me and gently rubbed my back. In the background I could hear Morishige and Satoshi sigh in relief and Sachiko cursing under her breath.

«Ayumi, are you aware of what you have just done?» she asked. I turned around, glared at her and said in a sincere voice: «Yes, I am. I do not mean to upset you Sachiko, but I won't let you hurt Yoshiki just because of something as minor as that! His life is precious, just like any other life! Why would you kill him when you're the only mother figure he has had?!»

Sachiko looked disgusted at me and spit out: «Hmph… You have fallen for him now, haven't you?» I sighed and muttered: «I don't know. But he's still a very important friend of mine!» I looked downwards to Yoshiki and said: «I can let you go…if you want.»

He slowly nodded and rose up with me. Sachiko laughed extremely quietly, looked at Yoshiki and said in a killing tone: «Yoshiki… Since Ayumi will not let me kill you… I will have to fulfill the other part of our deal.» Yoshiki's eyes widened, and he screamed out panicked: «No! I beg you Sachiko, please don't tell her!»

«SILENCE!» Sachiko screamed at him. I jumped as I heard the loudest scream I've ever heard come from her. I would never even imagine her being like that. «Dude, calm down!» Satoshi said and grabbed Yoshiki's arms to hold him back while he kept panicking.

«We had a deal. Now be quiet,» Sachiko said and turned to me, making me flinch again. She smiled kindly at me and asked: «Ayumi darling, I assume you have been wondering what Yoshiki's powers are, correct?» Huh? Is she going to…tell me? «Y-Yes…I have,» I admitted. She smiled as if satisfied and said: «I thought so. Do not worry, because I am going to tell you right now.»

«No! Please…no….» Yoshiki whispered out in despair while trying to escape from Satoshi's arms. Satoshi was really struggling so Morishige had to come and help him. I just don't know why it pains him so much…! «Then…please tell me,» I said. «Ayumi…!» Yoshiki hissed out from behind me. Sachiko smiled and started speaking slowly:

«Well, Yoshiki can either…»

«No! NO! LET ME GO!» Yoshiki yelled, his throat getting sore. But that didn't stop Sachiko.

«…give knowledge, or…»

«SHUT UP!» he screamed. I held my breath and stopped breathing when Sachiko finished her sentence.

…

«…Take memories.»

…

…What…?

«AAAAAAAARGH!»

I heard the door getting slammed and the sound of Yoshiki's fast footsteps slightly fading.

 **A/N: O.O hope you enjoyed and plz review by telling me your thoughts until nxt teim bai.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: After this chapter…you'll be satisfied. PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Yoshiki can…take memories.

 ***SLAM!***

With my thoughts ringing loudly in my head, I ran out of Sachiko's room and shut the door behind me, looking for Yoshiki.

«Yoshiki! Wait!» I yelled when I saw him running out of the estate. I didn't even bother to put on a pair of shoes as I followed him outside. He was fast and I couldn't really keep up with him, but I didn't loose sight of him.

…

I don't know for how far we both ran. Apparently, we were by a meadow with several trees, lit up by the full moon. I could clearly hear his panting, even though I was several meters behind him. He was exhausted after running, so he stopped for a minute to catch his breath. Finally!

«Y…Yoshiki…!» I yelled, really exhausted myself. He turned around, his eyes filled with despair and frustration. «Yoshiki…» I whispered, getting closer to him, trying to grab his arm. «DON'T!» he yelled and shook me off him. I jumped in surprise and quietly looked at him as he roughly ran his hand through his hair.

N-Now… I don't know if I should ask him right away… He looks so angry that I now know that… «Can…Can I ask you something?» I quietly asked him, as calmly as I could. His silence kinda told me that he allowed me to, so I took a deep breath and asked:

«Yoshiki, did you…take my memories…?»

He sighed and turned his face to the moon. His saddened eyes were lit up by the moonlight as he whispered: «Ever since that day… I thought that I would be able to let us both…start over again. Not getting too close and not trying to treat you nicely so that…the same thing wouldn't happen again…»

«H-Huh…?» I mumbled questiongly, trying to face him. «Ayumi… Firstly, I want to tell you that Sachiko wasn't lying,» he said, very straight-forwardly. «So… You did take my memories…?!» I asked, shocked. He shut his eyes tightly and said: «I did it to protect you.»

My breath hitched and I had to cover my mouth as the truth I feared was confirmed by the person…I didn't want to hear it from. «N-No way….! Yoshiki, this can't be true… !» I stuttered out. He groaned and said: «See? This is what I feared.» But…! Did Morishige and Satoshi know this?! Then why did they treat me like a stranger?! Because…Oh….

«Ayumi…» Yoshiki put his hands in his pockets and asked: «I have to tell you, I guess. You may think that you know everything just by hearing what my power is. Well, you don't. I know that all this is «new» to you, but please let me tell you.» My heart was pounding and my entire body was shaking… Yet, I want to know why he did that…so badly. «Then…Please,» I begged him. He nodded, but didn't face me as he said:

«Me, Sakutaro and Satoshi were all 3 years old when Sachiko for the 4th time found a lone child by the porch to her estate. But that time…was different. It was a girl, around 2 years old we assumed, who was left alone, only a note accompanying her. Apparently, her parents were travelling and they decided to just drop you off by a big house, leaving a note telling this and just saying your name. To this day, it still disgusts me…»

«And that girl… was me…?» I asked, gradually catching up. He nodded and chuckled as he continued:

«You were different from us. Not just because you were a girl, but Sachiko didn't grant you any powers. She didn't want someone as fragile looking as you to be mixed up in all that. Yet, she still shared our secret with you, only fascinating you. Since we barely had gone outside the estate you were…new to us. You eyes were big and blue while your hair was so long… Ever since you started living with us, I immediately felt captivated by you. You were insecure, kind and…so pure. You didn't talk much, but I got to know you pretty quickly. I thought it was weird… Just by living with us, my life got so much brighter…»

He was smiling and even blushing a bit as he asked me: «Do you remember your childhood…? When you used to play by these autumn trees…?» He went closer to me while messing around his pocket. «Huh? How do you know that I-….» I couldn't finish my sentence before he took out his hand and showed me…a ring.

Don't tell me that Yoshiki is….

«You're the…child…!» I gasped out while looking at the ring. He cocked his head to the side and asked: «The child… So, you saw me as a child in your memories?» «N-No, only in the first memory I got back… But since I didn't know your name, I just named you «the child,» I explained. «I see…» he mumbled, putting his ring back to his pocket.

Wait… If Yoshiki was the child in my memories…that means…

«Yoshiki… Did we have a relationship?!» I asked, shocked at the realization. Yoshiki shut his eyes and ran his hand through his hair again, even more frustrated. He didn't directly answer me, but he continued telling:

«You grew up Ayumi… All that child-like innocence turned into the honest beauty and sensuality of a young woman. The way you looked at me… You became like a demon who taunted me every time I thought about how much you had changed. And I suppose you…have memories about how that ended…?»

«You…You eventually confessed to me?» I asked, remembering how Yoshiki had confessed to me on the rooftop. He nodded and muttered sadly: «I was sure that you would get some memories back eventually, so I made sure that you wouldn't see my face… But I didn't want that. I mean…what's the point of a precious memory when you can't even see why it was so precious…?»

«But why…Why did you take my memories?!» I yelled, almost terrified. I had gotten most of the answers, but I still didn't understand why he would do that! He thickly swallowed and said, pain ringing in his voice:

«Sachiko started noticing that we… were a bit close. However, she didn't mind, since she believed that we would stay here even though we were lovers. But… after a few years, I made that huge mistake….»

«Which was…?» I asked. He gritted his teeth and hissed out: «I proposed to you.»

«Oh…» I breathed out. He nodded and continued:

«I didn't expect that Sachiko would let us move out, but I was sure that she would allow us to marry at least! Yet…! She did all that to you with such evilness in her eyes…»

«W-What did she do…?» I asked. He shook his head and said: «You don't wanna know… I had to stand there and just watch as you had to suffer from the consequences of me wanting us to marry…» «Y-Yoshiki…» I whispered. He sighed and said:

«I didn't give a shit about my own feelings. If my feelings for you would only hurt you, I would just put them to the grave. I told everyone including you that it would be better if I just erased your memory. That we would start over again, from the time we found you by that porch and got to know you. But this time, I would try to avoid getting too close to you. So we did, and I promised that we would «find you» three days after I took your memories, so that I would get over you during that time. But your mind was strong, so you woke up only 7 hours later. I was not prepared for it, which ended in me not welcoming you when I came home that day…»

I was sure that my brain would pound itself out of my skull at that point. So that's why Satoshi was fidgeting when I entered the mansion! So that's what they meant by that he had been through hell! I kept going on a tour in my mind, finally discovering every small clue they revealed. So… It was Yoshiki's voice who apologized to me when I woke up…I looked at his face from the side, admiring how earnest he seemed just now.

He finally faced me and reached out his shaking hand to touch my cheek. His eyes were warm, warmer than I've ever seen them, even though they were filled with tears… I looked up at him and stared into them. I can't believe I've been so ignorant. I know that I couldn't help it because I couldn't remember anything, but I feel guilty that Yoshiki had to do all that…just to keep me safe.

«The truth is… I've always loved you, Ayumi. I'm so sorry that I pained you so much that time, just because I didn't want to lose you,» he whimpered out, stroking my cheek. «Yoshiki… Is that why you kissed me that evening…?» I whispered. He covered his mouth shyly and muttered: «I thought you would just let that pass… I just missed that feeling. Plus, that was the same place we had our first kiss…» I giggled at his flustered figure and went closer to him. Now… I know what I want. I grabbed Yoshiki's hand and begged him: «Please…give me back my memories…!»

He knitted his eyebrows together and sighed before muttering: «Sachiko will notice… And your memories are very painful, Ayumi.» «I know, but…» I looked up at him earnestly and said: «I just want to remember you, Yoshiki. Remember us. I want to remember what you meant to me and all those moments we shared together.» «Ayumi…» He cupped both of my cheeks and whispered lovingly: «Try to keep it hidden for Sachiko.»

That was the last thing he said, before the overflow of emotions almost made my mind stop working.

…

All of these moments…

All the pain…

All of the times where Yoshiki imprinted his love into me…

…They filled my mind and made me believe that all of those were real memories… All of this has happened to me before.

But it wasn't that that made me tear up in joy.

Those memories with the child… The child's face was now crystal clear before me… It was Yoshiki Kishinuma.

My heart immediately started beating fiercly as the affection I had for the child once again returned, making me love him even more. «Yoshiki…I…I…» Overjoyed, I ran into Yoshiki's arms.

«I remember your face!»

«Ayumi…!» he whispered out, burying his face in my neck. Even though those painful memories of being hurt by Sachiko was remembered as well… They were nothing compared to my memory of just how much Yoshiki meant to me. Now, as I know… I don't want to be seperated from him…Not a second.

«It'll be hard to keep this away from Sachiko…right…?» I asked. «Yeah… But I trust both Sakutaro and Satoshi, so…» he mumbled, taking in my scent. We just stood there embracing each other, as if once again sharing our feelings to one another.

I should've thought about some of the other memories… And I would, if Yoshiki wasn't here with me. At that moment, nothing else mattered. I just wanted to be wrapped in his arms…

I know… I have once again fallen for Yoshiki, my bodyguard.

 **A/N: Dem twists doe. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Once again, please review and fav and follow and stuff and I'll see ya next time! UNTIL THEN ;3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Dat last chapter doe…heheh.. Chapter 8 is up! This story is close to an end now :( But Still, PLZ ENJOY ;3**

«For how long were we outside…?» I whispered as Yoshiki quietly closed the door behind us. It was completely dark inside the estate, so it seemed like they had already gone to sleep. «A few hours…I think,» he replied, taking off his shoes. I smiled as I thought about those times when we were kids. Man, it feels so good to know about my past life! 

«Do you remember…? When we were playing outdoors, we always got yelled at for coming home late,» I said and giggled. «Heh…yeah. And it was always my fault wasn't it?» he asked. I shook my head and whispered: «I always wanted us to stay outside longer.»

He smiled, embarrased and took my hand as we started walking down the hallway to our rooms. «Oh…» I gasped silently at his warm hand. Wait… I've lived here almost my entire life, haven't I? Then, I don't have anyone waiting for me at «home», which means… I can stay here forever. With Yoshiki.

I moved my gaze to Yoshiki's head that was turned from me when he stopped walking. He didn't even look at me when he did, he just stared at the door that lead to his room.

«Ayumi… I….» He was stuttering out the words, nervously for some reason. «What is it?» I asked him. He pressed his lips together and shyly looked up at the ceiling. The small lines of moonshine that shone through the windows lit up his face, highlighting his red cheeks and ears.

«You… Do you have to…go to your room tonight?» he asked, covering his mouth in embarrasment. «H-Huh?» I blurted out. Does he want me to…Oh… «Um… I don't _have_ to…» I said, twiddling my thumbs. I could feel my own cheeks heat up, making me stare down at the floor.

«Then… Will you?» he asked, stroking my hand with his thumb. I took a deep breath and nodded. «I feel like… I need to make up for those times I were giving you a hard time.» «Ayumi…» he whispered, grabbed my hands and lifted them up to his lips, sending shivers down my spine as he gently kissed them. «You already have…» he breathed out on my fingertips. «Oh…» I muttered, pressing my lips together while smiling a bit.

…

Just the aroma made me feel a lot less nervous. It smelled like him… His room was not that different from mine, except for…one thing.

«That…» I whispered out and pointed at a photo on his bedtable. «Oh…hehe. Without your memories, I didn't plan to invite you to my room. Even if I did, I would've hidden that photo,» he said, scratching the back of his neck. I touched the photo and smiled at it as I remembered that time he took me to the city.

«We both looked different at that time…» I said. He nodded and chuckled while saying: «You couldn't stop eating those cinnamon rolls at that amusement park… You still love those, huh?» I nodded and giggled. Just looking at how happy we looked at that photo with a ferris wheel in the background, once again reminded me how much I loved the child in my dreams.

«Nee…Yoshiki?» I asked. «Hm?» he mumbled. I wrapped my arms around my knees and asked shyly: «You know how I feel…right?» He widened his eyes at me and asked: «Do you think your feelings are the same…as they once were?» I went closer to him and grabbed his hands and told him sincerely: «Definitely… I really do love you, Yoshiki.»

«Ayumi…!»

I didn't have time to think, before he pushed me on his bed after pressing his lips fiercly against mine.

«Mmn…! Y-Yoshiki…!» I breathed out the few times he let me rest, until he kissed me again. I knew what it meant that we were on his bed, but… I was happy. I could feel his tongue gently running over my bottom lip several times right before he stopped his passionate kisses.

He was panting and stroking my cheeks as he whispered: «I love you too…Like, a lot.» I smiled, but they started shaking when I saw him looking down at my bosom. «…Busted…» he said and sighed. E-Eh…? He wants to…

«Ayumi, I'm really sorry… Acting like this when you've just recovered your memories…» he muttered. That wasn't it… When I think about how much I want him to treasure me and love me… I want to make him happy…

«It's okay…» I said and moved his hand to my breast. «W-Woah!» he blurted out and moved it away, shocked. I gulped and apologized, but that didn't help him relax. My heart was beating so fiercly, just like his.

«T-This is the first time for me…» he said sheepishly. «But…You know what comes after a kiss, don't you…?» I asked, embarrased by just thinking those words. He looked shocked at me again, but he cupped my cheeks and said almost coldly: «Don't provoke me like that…»

He kissed me a bit gentlier this time, but his tongue that was caressing my teeth and tongue made it much more passionate than the last one. Stroking my hair with his one hand, the other one slid down the thin straps of the white dress I was wearing. I felt really exposed, but I just…wanted him.

As if to make up for my embarrasment, he almost violently stripped himself off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Before he started softly caressing my bosom, he gently nibbled on my neck and whispered in my ear: «I really wanted to do this…»

«Yoshiki…» I whispered and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer for another kiss. Surrendering ourselves to each other, I felt my happiness swell and overflow.

…

«Yoshiki…?» I mumbled as I started drifting away from the world of dreams because of my longing for his warmth. He hasn't been with me for a while and he's gone this early in the morning… I stopped feeling tired when I got scared to death as I heard a weak, familiar voice beside me:

«Wrong.»

«Huh?» I mumbled and opened my eyes, facing the person the voice belonged to. «S-Sachiko…!» I blurted out, covering myself with the covers on Yoshiki's bed. Wow, she looks so pale and fragile… I can't believe she's changed so much just because she hasn't gotten a sacrifice. She sighed and said: «I knew it… I feared that this would happen…»

Oh no…Sh-She found out that I had recovered my memories?! She faced me and said: «You know that I will die by the end of tomorrow if I don't get a sacrifice, right Ayumi?» I gulped and nodded. «Where's Yoshiki…?» I asked.

She glared at me and said: «I had to inform him… That I've decided to sacrifice you.»

W-WHAT?! My heart stopped beating and I screamed at her: «N-NO!» She shook her head and asked: «Ayumi, would you rather have Yoshiki die?» I panted and stared at her with widened eyes. «I didn't want to sacrifice him, since he has abilities and because I need him. Just now, I convinced him to let me sacrifice you. You should've seen the fight he put up! And…Your heart is so pure. That would give me enough energy to live for at least a year,» she said. B-But…

«Ayumi darling, I know it's difficult. But the boys wouldn't take it if their only mother died. Please, I'm begging you,» she said. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I thought this through. S-Sacrifice me… I don't want to die, obviously! But… I don't want to live without Yoshiki… And I want both Morishige and Satoshi to live a happy life with Sachiko taking care of them. If I finally can be of use to them by doing this, then…

I turned to Sachiko and answered: «I'll do it. For all four of you, and especially for Yoshiki.» Sachiko sighed in relief and said: «Thank you for understanding, Ayumi. You're very brave. The cermony will be after the sun sets tonight.»

Even though she says that… I can't possibly feel happy, even if I'm helping everyone. I-I'm going to die tonight… I won't be able to be with Yoshiki anymore, even though I just remembered how close we were. Before leaving my room, Sachiko said: «May you be happy in your next life.»

I am going to die… just because I don't want the man I love to die.

My love for him…would become the end of me.

 **A/N: Oh no… What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! UNTIL THEN ;3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: After this, there'll be only one chapter left :( Oh well, I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! PLZ ENJOY CHAPTER 9! ;3**

After the sun sets…I'll die.

No, I can't cry. My death won't be pointless, at least. To die instead of Yoshiki and let Sachiko live on as a mother for all of them, seems like a good way to go anyways… But still… I want to see him.

I want to see Yoshiki…!

I sighed and brushed the hem on the white dress I wore that day I woke up with no memories. I guess it's nice to wear it the last day I'll live. After doing so, I went to the kitchen to look for Yoshiki.

…

«Y-Yoshiki?» I called out to him, and hoped to at least get an answer from Satoshi or Morishige. But nothing. Just nothing. «Morishige? Satoshi?» I called out, but no one answered. I don't even know where Sachiko is. I guess her room, but I don't hear any voices or sounds.

I sighed and just sat down by the table where we used to eat together… I remember… In all of my days, we've been eating right here and talking about everything. Of course, when I was a kid I played with Morishige and Satoshi too… To think that there won't be moments like these anymore…

«I…I want to live…» I whispered, leaving traces of tears on the table. I want to live, because I live for experiences like those. Going to see the leave-rain each autumn, eating together and just…enjoy life. The leave-rain especially… Just a few miles away from here by the hundreads of trees with colored leaves, we would watch them float downwards to the ground like feathers and raindrops.

Wait…Isn't the leave-rain…today?

I quickly ran to the window and looked out at the trees. The wind is a bit stronger today, which means… the leaves will rain down. I want to see it…with Yoshiki, just like we used to.

«Ayumi.»

I flinched and turned around, seeing Sachiko by the door. «S-Sachiko…What is it?» I asked. «Will you come with me, please?» she asked. «O-Oh…Yes,» I said and followed her. She followed me out of the kitchen and went a few meters ahead of me, with her face turned to me. Suddenly, I heard a muffled noise coming from Sachiko's room.

«Mmf…! Mmmn!»

«What was that?» I asked and turned to the door to her room. «What? Did you hear something?» Sachiko asked. «Y-Yeah, I thought I heard a voice… As if someone had something stuffed in their mouth or choking on something,» I said. «Is that so…» Sachiko muttered, walking ahead of me again. I guess I was just hearing things… While thinking for myself for a while, I catched up with her and followed her outside.

«Um… Where are we going?» I asked. «There is someone waiting for you by the trees,» Sachiko said, her bangs covering her eyes. «Huh? Someone's…waiting for me…?» «You better come back before sunset,» Sachiko said before leaving me.

Someone… No way. Just as I realized who she meant, I immediately started running down the pathway with threes on each side of it. My whole body, filled with energy I didn't have, was extremelu tired as I ran. Yet, I didn't stop. I ran and ran, what I thought was over a thousand miles, until I saw his silhuette by the end of the pathway. Using the last ounce of willpower and energy, I eventually reached him. He apparently heard my footsteps, so he turned around and smiled at me.

«Don't exhaust yourself like that…» he whispered, reaching out his hand to stroke my hair. «I just wanted to watch it with you,» I said. «Ba. Ka,» he said and chuckled. Interupting our small moment together, a blood red leaf fell down between us.

«Just like old times, isn't it…» I mumbled. He nodded. «Today…the sky is almost blearing me,» he said. I looked up at the sky, admiring the colors and clouds he talked about. «Do you think…that it'll be as beautiful next time?» I asked. «I don't know… Right now…»

He turned to me and finished his sentence: «Right now, I just want to see your face one last time before—…»

«Don't!»

I ran into his arms and clutched my hands into his back, holding him tightly. «Ayumi…Sorry…» he whispered. I didn't answer him. All I wanted right now…I just wanted to let myself sink into Yoshiki's arms and let him hide the truth.

«From the moment I asked Sachiko to bring you here, I told myself to not make this difficult for us both. But…I'm struggling not to cry right now, Ayumi…,» he whispered. «You shouldn't hold it in…» I whispered, almost tearing up myself. He didn't say anything, but I could feel a drop drip down on my chin from his cheek.

«Maybe if I was a little smarter… Maybe if I could just…know that you were familiar…» I muttered. «What are you talking about?» he asked. I sighed and almost shouted out: «All of this may not have happened if I just didn't tell you to bring back my memo-…Oh…»

My words were cut off by him hugging me tightly and placing his warm lips on mine.

In a way, it was a gentle one, but it lasted for what I thought was an eternity. This may…be the last time I'll feel his lips like this. If only both of us could die right here, right now… All of this could come to an end.

He placed his chin on top of my head and whispered: «Don't ever forget what you are to me. I'll always love you, no matter what happens.» «Yoshiki…» I whispered and wrapped my arms around his neck. «Please… let's stay here for a while…» I begged him. «Okay…» he said, nuzzling his cheek against mine.

…

«Ayumi. Please, don't be afraid. The process will be painless,» Sachiko reassured me as she showed me the two halos on the ground by the porch. They were glowing in a clear shade of blue, which I apparently was going to stand in while Sachiko chanted a spell. This is it, then…

«I thought Morishige would sacrifice me…» I said. Where is he anyways…?! «Oh…» Sachiko mumbled under her breath, but kept her composture. «Please, go ahead,» Sachiko said, leading me inside the halo.

I looked up at the sky, the estate and just… the trees. All this…will disappear. I closed my tear wet eyes and smiled. At the very least I have no regrets….

Goodbye…World…

…

«Ayumi?! What the fuck are you doing here!?»

Huh?!

I immediately opened my eyes as I heard that familiar voice ahead of me. My breath got hitched as I saw Yoshiki's shocked figure inside the second halo ahead of me. «Yoshiki?!» I shouted. «Damn….» I heard Sachiko whisper from behind. Yoshiki panted and yelled panicked:

«If I sacrificed myself, you would live! That's what Sachiko said!»

At that moment, I immediately knew what was going on. But I didn't get time to inform Sachiko, until I heard another familiar, yet muffled voice.

«Yofigii! Ayuyi! Geh—OUT OF THERE!»

We both turned around and saw Satoshi and Morishige running towards us, their mouth covered with tape but violently ripped them off as they ran. «Satoshi! Morishige!» I yelled, relieved. «Arrrgh! How did you two escape?!» Sachiko growled out. They were both panting, but Morishige managed to scream out:

«It's all a part of her plan! She lied to you both! This way, both of you will die, just to give Sachiko more power! SO, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!»

«Ayumi! Hurry!» Yoshiki shouted and sprinted towards me, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the halo. Wait…This means that…I won't die after all…? I should've been overjoyed, but I was way too angry to feel happy. «Sachiko! You tricked us!» I screamed at her.

Sachiko was…smiling? No that isn't a smile… That is…That is…

Sachiko lifted her head to the sky and scared us to death by laughing maniacly:

«AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THAT'S RIGHT! I TRICKED YOU! AND YOU KNOW WHAT, AYUMI?! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF I HURT YOUR POOR FEELINGS BY TAKING YOUR PRECIOUS YOSHIKI AWAY FROM YOU! SAME TO YOU, YOSHIKI! I CAN KILL HER WHENEVER I WANT, AS WELL AS YOU TWO! I. AM. INFAMOUS!»

«Sachiko stop! You'll damage your body!» Satoshi shouted and ran to her, trying to calm her down. «OH SHUT UP, YOU MOMMA'S BOY!» Sachiko screamed and violently pushed him. He kept his composure, but his facial expression was clearly heartbroken. «Sachiko… I thought all four of us meant something to you… Are we really just sources to power to you!?» Yoshiki screamed, extremely upset.

«HAHAAAAAAA! YOU JUST NOTICED?! WHY DO YOU THINK I GAVE YOU THOSE POWERS IN THE FIRST PLACE?! I JUST WANT TO LIVE! I WANT TO LIVE FOREVER!»

«Sachiko…» Morishige whispered and covered his mouth, shocked and drawn into despair by her words. «You…You…YOU MONSTER!» Satoshi yelled and tried to attack her, but Morishige held him back. «I think it's better to leave her like that. She'll die by sunrise, I think…» he said.

I admired him for his bravery and asked him: «Are you really willing to do that…? You love her as a mother, don't you?» He nodded and said: «But… I've had enough. I don't want to live by her rules anymore. None of us do.»

«Then…» Yoshiki spoke up and lifted up his fingers towards Sachiko and went closer to her. «WHAT NOW?! YOU WANT A HUG FROM MOMMY?!» Sachiko yelled after her laughing fit passed by. «Sachiko… Please, forget everything…» Yoshiki whispered as he put his two fingers between her eyes. «W-WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?» she screamed panicked. Yoshiki wiped away a tear and whispered:

«Goodbye…Sachiko.»

«Ah!»

Sachiko let out a slight gasp and just stayed in the same position after she fell onto her knees. Her eyes went dull for a few seconds, before she fell down on the ground with her eyes closed. The halos vanished, and we all remained silent for a moment.

«Ayumi, take care of her when she wakes up in a few minutes. She won't bring us any harm, so don't worry. I made sure to take all of her memories, except her name,» Yoshiki said. «Alright…» I said and sat down by Sachiko, watching over her. And then, just like Yoshiki said, a few minutes later, she woke up:

«H-Huh…? Where am I?» she whispered. Her voice actually sounded like a 7 year old's voice now. «Are you okay?» I asked her. She wiped her eyes, looked at me and asked: «I think so…Who are you…?» I sighed in relief, reached out my hand and said politely: «My name is Ayumi Shinozaki. Nice to meet you.»

Sachiko blinked a few times, but smiled as well, took my hand and said: «I am Sachiko.»

This innocent little girl…was going to die in just a few hours.

 **A/N: The next chapter will be the last one ;_; HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLZ REVIEW! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow… Can't believe that this story is already finished. After this chapter, at least :( Oh well, I'll save my thanks to the A/N at the end of the chapter, so for now PLZ ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER! ;3**

«Are you freezing?» I asked Sachiko after seeing her shiver. We were sitting by the porch to the estate with Yoshiki and the others watching over us several meters behind us. I was extremely tired, but I had way more important things to do than sleeping. I promised to stay by Sachiko's side until her weakness got the better of her. The leaf rain was over, and Sachiko still didn't know what was going on. But I could tell that she trusted me and that she felt really weak and powerless.

«Ayumi-san… I am a little cold…» she admitted and sneezed. «Wait here for a moment,» I said and turned around to Yoshiki, giving him a sign to come. He obligied and whispered: «What is it?» «Would you mind if I borrow your jacket?» He shook his head and smiled warmly at me. He took off his jacket and handed it to me. «Just tell me if you need anything else,» he whispered and kissed my cheek after leaving me and Sachiko.

«Here…This should keep you warm,» I said and helped her to put it on her. The times I touched her skin, I flinched back in shock. She was ice cold, to the point I thought that it wasn't even blood running through her body. Yet, I don't want to scare her, so I kept my composure and smiled at her as I slowly fitted her inside the jacket. It was so adorable that it was way too big for her. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever think that I would call someone like Sachiko adorable.

«Thank you!» she said and snuggled against the insides of Yoshiki's warm jacket. I suppose that the sun will rise in just half an hour or so, considering the sky is turning purple. Poor girl… She has no idea that she's going to die.

«Ayumi-san… Hehe, are you and Yoshiki-san together?» she asked and giggled. I felt my cheeks getting hotter as I answered: «I suppose. We're very close, but he has never confirmed it to me.» «But you are so lovey-dovey! That means that you love each other!» she said, very excited. «Oh, absolutely. I love him more than anyone in the world,» I said and smiled. Gosh, why am I saying all this? Oh well, at least she's happy.

«Hehe… I know I'm still young, but I want to love someone,» Sachiko said and wrapped her arms around her knees. «Huh? You want a boyfriend at your age?» I asked. «No, no… Just someone I can love,» she said and giggled. Someone…to love. «As in… family?» I asked. She closed her eyes and slowly nodded. «I…want to be a mom,» she answered.

After hearing the word «mom», made Morishige, Satoshi and Yoshiki turn to us and listen to what Sachiko said.

«A mother? Why?» I asked. «Well… I believe that people get stronger and more _human_ when they have someone to care about. And to think that my children are someone I myself have brought to this world… It makes me really happy. I would protect them…And always encourage them to become the person they want to be… And I wouldn't care if they weren't biologically my children, as long as we see each other as family. I would still see them as my children and love them, so unconditionally…»

«I see… But what if…they decided to leave you? To live with their lover, for instance?» I asked. She looked at me with a sad expression and replied in a low voice: «My children…leaving me alone…? I'll become helpless without my children spreading their joy in my presence… All I want, is just them staying with me, unless they really love the person. But… I would get so lonely…» «Oh…» I muttered and folded my hands together. Is that what she thought all the time…?

«I suddenly remembered something!» she blurted out all of sudden. «Hm? What did you remember?» I asked. She giggled and whispered in a loving tone: «I used to think that if I ever was going to have children…. I wanted three little boys. But I would love to have a daughter as well…»

I heard Satoshi thickly swallowing down his tears. Morishige sighed and I could slightly see his lips shaking. Yoshiki mumbled out her name and ran his hand through is hair. I'm sure she loved us, even in that condition where she was maddened by her power… No, I really don't want to cry right now…! «You're very thoughtful, Sachiko…» I said and rubbed her back. She giggled and said: «Nah… I'm just very ambitious, I guess.»

Sachiko…

…

«A-Ayumi-san…. I feel…kinda weird…» Sachiko whispered out as the sun started to show itself over the horizon. It's time… I turned around to look at their faces and to get some kind of answer to what I should do. Satoshi waved his hand towards himself, telling me to bring her to them. I nodded, took Sachiko's hand and said: «Here, let me help you.» Her body was extremely weakened, and she could barely stand and move her legs as I lead her to the others.

«Sachiko… Are you alright?» Morishige asked. She nodded and whispered: «I just need to…lay down…for a minute…» I nodded and kept holding her as she laid down on the ground, exhausted. Even her voice sounded like it was going to get torn apart. Her breathing was slow as she held her hand against her heart and looked at the sunrise.

«It's…pretty…» she whispered. «Yeah… The sunrise has never been this beautiful before,» Satoshi said, gently stroking Sachiko's hair. She breathed out a gentle laugh and smiled with half-lidded eyes. «I'm tired…» she whispered. «I know, Sachiko… I know…» Yoshiki said, choking down the gasps while holding his tears back. «I'm…so cold…» she whimpered out, her hands shivering. «You can just go to sleep… You don't need to care about anything else,» Morishige said. «Alright…» Sachiko whispered, almost closing her eyes completely.

There was something about her aura of innocence that made me want to cry right there. It's hard to believe that this was the same girl that tried to kill me and Yoshiki several times. Maybe it would've been better to finish her off instead of taking her memories. But, I remember Morishige once tell me that Sachiko never really had a joyful childhood, in her thousand years of life. Then I suppose that to let her enjoy peace and her chilodhood for a few hours before her death…is a better way to go for her.

«Ayumi-san…?» Sachiko said in a weak voice and opened her eyes to looked at me. «Yes?» I said. «Can you promise me that…all of you will be here when I wake up…?» she asked, her lips shaking. That sentence crossed the line. I couldn't help but to let a stream of tears draw a line down my cheeks as I answered: «Of course… Be at ease as you sleep.»

«I will…» Sachiko whispered with a smile as she slowly closed her eyes again. Her hand was still on her heart as her breathing got even slower. Quietly sobbing, Yoshiki gently wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. «It's okay…» he whispered and gently stroked my hands. I nodded and narrowed my eyes at the blearing sunrise bursting through the clouds.

The moment all of us got enlightened by the sunrise, we couldn't hear Sachiko's slow breathing anymore.

Realizing what had just happened, I tightly clenched my fists and hid my tear drenched face in Yoshiki's chest as he held me. «Sachiko…Dammit…!» Satoshi hissed out and lifted her up into his arms. She was all limb, like a puppet with her eyes closed. It just looks like she's sleeping… Satoshi tightly hugged her and whispered, his tears streaming down: «Don't leave us…Please…! How are we supposed to move on without you…!?»

Morishige sighed and said: «We all loved her as the loving mother she was… From now on, we need to only rely on each other.» «Definitely,» Yoshiki said, wiping his eyes, hoping to hide his tears.

Morishige's right… Even though she's gone, we have to live on together, as a family. Besides… I looked at Yoshiki and smiled at him… My life will still remain precious with someone as amazing as Yoshiki by my side.

«But…What should we do with her?» Yoshiki asked. I rose up and immediately said: «What kind of question is that? We bury her of course!» Satoshi, who was still mourning over her, rose up his head and yelled: «We have to…! After everything, she was the best mother we could have! It was all her lust for imortality that made her act like that. She always was an innocent child…» Morishige nodded and looked at Sachiko's peaceful face. «Sachiko… You found happiness at last,» Morishige whispered and planted a kiss on Sachiko's forehead.

«Everyone…Thank you so much,» I said after our moment of silence. «What are you thanking us for?» Yoshiki asked. I smiled through my tears and said: «For being my family when my own didn't want me. I can't thank you enough…!» «Oh, Ayumi…» Satoshi muttered and pulled me in for a hug.

«You've always been a precious little sister for me,» he said, rubbing my back. «Though to Yoshiki, you may have been…something _more_ ,» Morishige said and laughed a bit. I giggled and played with the hem of my dress, shyly. «You could tell that he was obsessed with you, from day 1,» Satoshi said and playfully hit Yoshiki on his shoulder. «Shuddup,» he muttered and violently pushed Satoshi away. We may have sad times like this in the future, but…

I know that the friendship we share will always overpower the sadness.

…

«The leaf rain will come in a few months, right?» I asked Yoshiki and looked up at him. Gosh, it has been so long since last time I said that. I think it's been about a year ago since the four of us started our life together in the estate without Sachiko. Obviously, it was difficult the first months, but…we've learned to move on and be free. We all started studying at a university and got jobs. My love of art truly helped my carrier as an artist. Yoshiki got a part-time job at a recording studio. Morishige became an actor and he performs in several theaters. Satoshi still hasn't found a job, but he wants to become a supply teacher or something.

As for me and Yoshiki…

We've already become the person that completes the other. Those times he's not with me, I feel like I've lost half of me. And even during those hard times, we still supported each other to the fullest. It's like ever since I met Yoshiki…everything made sense. I can be myself around him.

He wrapped his arm around me and said: «Yeah, two months I think… I kinda just want to enjoy summer for now.» I laughed and nodded. Even though the leaves were green now, I knew that they would eventually turn into the most lovely hue of red, orange or yellow.

«Ayumi… Are you happy with our life as it is…now?» he asked. «Huh? Well… I'm happy just being with you,» I said. «I see… We don't really have any limits now, do we?» he said and chuckled. «What do you mean?» I asked. «Well, we can do whatever we want without anyone interfering…» he muttered. «Hehe…yeah,» I said and leaned in closer to him. There's something…weird about the atmosphere… Or maybe it's just me?

Yoshiki coughed and mumbled: «Y'know Ayumi….Uh, I've been thinking, and….» «Hm?» I asked. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and muttered: «Gosh, this is so fucking embarrasing…!» W-What's wrong with him? After summoning up his courage, he took a deep breath and said:

«I…I really want to stay with you…For as long as I can, anyways…» he started and put his hand in his pocket, looking for something. «Yeah… I feel the same…» I said. «R-Really…? 'Cause it feels like… I might just faint right here because of how fast my heart is beating… I don't really know how to ask you this…» he said. Wait… Is he going to… Gasp…!

He pulled his hand out of his pocket, holding something and looked at me sincerely. «Ayumi Shinozaki… I love you. I love you so much, that I feel like I could die right here to make you happy. Will you….» He pressed his lips together in embarrasment before he finished his sentence. I held my breath, right before—

«OI! YOU GUYYYYS! DINNER'S READY SO GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!»

We both jumped in surprise as we heard Satoshi yell that from the kitchen. «Fuck,» Yoshiki hissed out and sighed. That totally killed the mood…

«Oh well… Let's continue later,» Yoshiki said with a sly smirk. «H-Huh…?» Just when he was about to go inside, he grabbed my hand and put something cold on my ring finger. «I'll be waiting after dinner,» he whispered in my ear before going inside.

Yoshiki… I looked down at my hand and immediately covered my mouth as I realized that he had put his mother's engagement ring on my finger. N-No way…! I can't… I started crying as I ran my fingers over the diamond and hastily wiped away my tears as I heard Satoshi yell:

«AYUMI! THE CURRY'S GETTING COLD!»

«C-Coming!» I yelled back and rose up from the ground. Alright…Don't cry during dinner…I can do that! Smiling to myself, I went inside to enjoy Satoshi's awful homemade curry.

I went through this journey for a reason.

The pain, the heartbreak, the friendship, the memory loss, the tears and the love…

All of those things have made me become the person I am today.

This was my tale.

My tale of memories.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS STORY! Any final thoughts? What did you like or dislike or absolutely fucking hate? Plz review and tell me! I just realized that a lot of my stories are based on memory loss XD Welp, after staying up late and getting told by dad that I will eventually go blind if I keep being on my computer over a billion times, I've finished this story! Haaaaaa… Oh well excuse me as I go into my pit of brainstorming while coming up with a new story… UNTIL THEN ;3**

 **Senpai's Boo is out ;3**


End file.
